


if without you

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, It's just cute, New Year's Fluff, i love my eleven daughters and one mom (eunbi), i think, lapslock, no beta we die like men, this doesn't rly have a plot, waiting for fiesta release to spam it like mad on twt dot com, where is the album of the year that deserved better aka bloom iz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: eunbi and hyewon falling asleep together with their heads on the other's shoulder first thing into 2020.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	if without you

**Author's Note:**

> just like last year's fic that was posted 3 days ago (lol), i put a buncha ships into a [hunger games generator](https://brantsteele.net/hungergames/disclaimer.php) and the winner into an [otp prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/), but in the end i made up a prompt of my own based off what i got LOL,,,, i need to go back into my actual fics but instead, i'm writing silly stuff :D  
> title from the ateez song

eunbi felt a heaviness on her right shoulder suddenly, distracting her from her thoughts. "it's over", she heard hyewon's quiet voice speak. 

"the year?"

"that too", hyewon agreed after a beat. she knew what the younger meant. it's scary how much things can change in such a couple of days, and suddenly, you're stuck in the same place for months without knowing what to do and what waits for you. but that was over now. their worries were over.

the leader sighed, forcing a smile. "we're going to make this year our best one. trust me."

"i wouldn't dare doubt you, unnie", she replied with another smile. eunbi couldn't see it considering their poses, as well as how she stared at her own hands instead of look sideways. still, it was a genuine smile, one that she was sure the older loved. "you're so amazing, did you know that? i hope you do."

eunbi laughed quietly. "that's quite random."

"it's genuine though", hyewon answered. "you really are amazing. always so strong for the rest of us, so reliable as the oldest unnie and our leader. you must have had a hard time these past days yet instead you assured us everything would be okay even if you couldn't be sure of that yourself. i'm sure it must have just as hard for you if not harder... yet you never let it show", she sighed after saying that. "you're the most amazing person i've known."

her first instinct was to deny, or to make a joke about it. somehow, though, all she could do was blush about it. many of her dongsaengs would tell her nice things and let her know how much they love and respect them and eunbi would always deny it or brush it off. this time, though, she didn't and just accepted it shyly.

the room they were in was not only crowded, with all other members joined to watch the fireworks from the windows, but loud as well. even so, the two of them remained side to side on the couch, heads and shoulders touching and no more words shared. they were too comfortable with each other, inside their own world, to worry much about the commotion the other ten girls were doing.

"five... four... three... two, oh my god, one!!!! happy new year everyone!!!!!!", they all heard yujin shout with the loudest tone she could find, soon everyone jumping around and hugging whoever was closer to them. eunbi caught herself laughing at the scene until, that is, someone pointed at the two of them and they proceeded to move towards their direction.

"kids, what are you--"

"happy new year, unnies!!", someone - wonyoung, probably? - shouted before the couple felt crushed by their team members' bodies. 

"are you really going to kill us first thing in the year?", hyewon said in an exasperated tone, but was soon laughing too. it's not like those were unexpected of them as last year the same thing has happened and they were still pretty much alive. "come on, kids. get off our leader, we can't live without her."

"yeah, imagine the mess we'd be without eunbi-unnie. although it would also be a little more fun."

"kim chaewon!"

"what! i'm right", the younger shrugged at her same company unnie and then smiled. "but it's okay, we appreciate that you're with us."

"yeah, yeah. now go to bed, children, it's late."

yuri crossed her arms. "hey, we're almost all adults now! and it's the new year. we should enjoy it."

"we have an entire year to enjoy, let's please go to sleep", hyewon said in a tired tone, getting up and hushing everyone into their own bedrooms. eunbi didn't know how, but that worked and she found herself alone in the living room moments later. huh, it was suddenly so quiet. that almost never happened.

"you too, unnie", hyewon entered the room again, moving towards the couch once again. "you gotta sleep for tomorrow."

"i know. i just wanted to stare at the sky a little more", she admitted in a quiet tone. "it's pitch black but even so, it's soothing. and there still are some late fireworks going up."

the older thought that her companion would understand and go to her own bed, after all, she did sound tired. instead, she just moved into a more comfortable pose and rested her head once again on eunbi's shoulder. "you're right. it's soothing."

the leader hummed in response, tilting her head so it'd fall over hyewon's. she smiled to herself as she returned to stare at the sky, and eventually, she felt the younger's head getting heavier. _she has fallen asleep_ , she silently pointed out. _how did she do that in such a pose though? it surely is uncomfortable_.

but even after thinking that, eunbi couldn't get the heart to shake her awake. even if she'd fall back asleep fast once she hit her bed, for some reason, she just wanted to leave her by her side a little more. it was comforting and she wanted to prolong this moment as much as she could, before it became no longer possible. and thus, she found herself falling asleep beside her, ignoring the soreness that would probably hit both of them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> where is the album we need the damn album where is the album release the damn album


End file.
